I Don't Kiss and Tell
by Flame-Hazel-18
Summary: Davey owns a small no tell motel that Jack frequents. Despite his assumptions about the time Jack spends there, Davey can't deny that he feels something for the mysterious man.


"There's another leak in 2D," Katherine said as she hopped up onto the front desk, taking a drink of Davey's coffee.

Davey threw his pen down on the counter; leaning back in his chair he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw stars. "Of fucking course there is."

Katherine grabbed the back of Davey's chair and pulled back on it just hard enough to scare him half to death. "Don't be so grumpy, you know Spot will fix it for free." She raised her eyebrows at him suggestively. "He likes you, ya know."

Davey snorted. "He doesn't like me, he likes my ass and the fact that I have plenty of free hotel rooms I could get him off in. There's a difference."

Katherine shrugged, "that's debatable. And anyway, you need to get laid. It's been too long."

Davey glared at her, wanting to argue, but they both knew she was right. "He's not my type," he said lamely, hoping to change the subject.

"Well what is your type then? And don't you dare say it's Jack, Davey, because I swear…"

"Katherine! Hush!" Davey was alarmed at how openly she was talking about his feelings for a certain regular at his hotel.

"You can't date him! You know what he does, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Of course I do! He practically lives in my hotel, and I know what type of crowd stays here." When Davey started working at his uncle's hotel at fifteen, he quickly learned that his parents had carefully hidden the less attractive qualities of the hotel when he was younger. He had grown used to prostitutes, drug dealers, and underage kids looking to hook up after school dances as he had continued working there. When his uncle died two years previously, Davey had become the new owner at the ripe old age of 22. He kept the same unspoken code of conduct that his uncle did: as long as nothing was broken and no one was hurt, no questions were asked. And it wasn't really like Davey wanted anyone scrutinizing his ownership – he had made a few shady deals of his own in the past few years trying to keep the place afloat.

"Speak of the devil," Katherine mumbled. She slid off of the desk and into the front office, taking Davey's coffee with her. He was about to call after her and remind her that there was a coffee machine in the office, and that she could get her own damn coffee, but his vision was suddenly obscured by two gorgeous brown eyes uncomfortably close to his own.

He cleared his throat and leaned back a bit. "What did we say about personal space, Jack?"

"Hmm you know I never listen to a word you say, David. Not unless it's about you and me, naked and sweaty in your bed."

Davey rolled his eyes, pulling up the list of available rooms on the old desktop computer. "Yes because I often talk to you about those things."

Jack chuckled, "in my mind you do." He leaned even further over the counter until Davey could feel his breath on his neck. His voice deep and dangerous, he whispered "you practically _beg_ for it."

Davey cleared his throat again, shaking his head and trying to ignore the feeling of all the blood in his body rushing south. He pulled his chair closer to his desk, hoping to hide the growing lump in the front of his jeans, but the smug smile on Jack's face told him that he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

"So do you want 2D?" Davey asked, trying to return his focus to finding Jack a room for the night.

Jack clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Oh c'mon, you and I both know that room is shit. Is 1B open?"

Davey glared at Jack. "Do you really want that room, or is it just because you know that I take Tuesday nights off and that I stay in the adjoining room?"

Jack smiled. "How could you accuse me of such a thing? I'll have you know that that room's view of the parking lot is far superior to any of the other windows."

"Is that so?" Davey punched a few keys on his computer and grabbed the key from under the counter. "So how many of your little friends should I be expecting to hear through the wall tonight?"

"What time do you get off, gorgeous? I would be happy to give you the full tour."

"A gracious offer, but I think I'll pass." Davey took Jack's money and handed him the key to the room.

"Thanks babe, see you later." Jack winked and headed for his room, swaying his ass as he walked in a way that should be illegal. Davey couldn't help but stare until Jack turned the corner. He sighed, sinking into his seat. Jack Kelly was infuriating.

"Why didn't you just let him fuck you on the desk? I could've covered for you." Katherine commented, leaning against the doorframe of the office.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is rude?"

She snorted. "I didn't even have to listen. Your boner is visible from a mile away." Davey blushed a little and Katherine rolled her eyes. "I don't get paid enough to deal with your sexual frustration, so I'm leaving early."

"Seeing Laura again?" Davey asked, wanting to see Katherine squirm a little as the conversation was turned to her personal life. He was not disappointed.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Katherine replied, grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

She paused for a moment, feigning deep thought. "Nah, I'm definitely going to have sex with her." She then walked out the door without another word.

Davey settled in for the evening, pulling up yet another terrible movie on Netflix. Tuesday nights were always slow, and he knew that the last two hours of his shift would consist of helping, at most, another handful of customers.

At 9:00, Romeo came wandering in to take over the desk, and Davey headed down to his room. Despite the fact that his hotel was a shithole, not having to pay rent was a definite perk. He collapsed onto the bed, feeling incredibly apathetic and contemplating just falling asleep in his clothes. A few moments later, a loud and repetitive ticking noise made him sit up and look around wildly for its cause. It didn't take him long to realize it was coming from the door that connected his room to Jack's. He groaned loudly, getting up and yelling "Jack I swear to God if you don't stop…"

He broke off as he flung the door open, the marble Jack was bouncing against the door rolling between his feet as he stared at Jack, who was freshly showered and sitting naked on the end of the bed.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming to see me." Jack said smugly, getting up and slowly walking toward Davey, who was still standing stunned in the doorway.

"I wasn't, it was… Uhm," Davey was hopelessly distracted, staring at Jack toned arms and stomach, trying and failing to keep his eyes from trailing downward.

Jack was just inches away, not quite touching him, waiting for Davey to make his move. Jack followed Davey's line of vision and smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

Davey crashed his lips against Jack's, one hand sliding into his hair and the other slamming the door to his room shut. Jack eagerly pulled Davey toward the bed, spinning him around and pushing him down on his back before straddling him and leaning down to kiss him again, but slower this time. After all the flirting and the stunt he had just pulled, Davey had expected Jack to be rougher. That and the fact that Davey figured Jack made a living on quick-and-dirty led him to be a bit surprised by how gentle he was. He undressed him slowly until Davey was panting underneath him, desperate for more.

Jack leaned back, staring at Davey's naked body until Davey blushed and turned his head away slightly. Jack caught his chin between his thumb and his fingers, turning Davey's face back toward him. "You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing him softly. Davey felt a kind of fluttery warmth spreading through his entire body at Jack's words. He pulled Jack down toward him and rolled them over so he was on top and kissed Jack's neck, moving down his chest and his stomach and beyond. He smiled when he heard Jack groan and grasp the bed sheets, knowing this was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
